


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】奥斯瓦尔德•科波特使用及维护手册

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 8





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】奥斯瓦尔德•科波特使用及维护手册

****** ***恭喜您！** *******

您已经是奥斯瓦尔德•科波特值得骄傲的拥有者了！

在您开始使用本产品前，请务必仔细阅读此份《奥斯瓦尔德•科波特使用及维护手册》，以避免在使用过程产生不必要的麻烦。感谢您购买和使用本公司的产品，您的奥斯瓦尔德•科波特将会使您的生活充满惊喜。

******************

**产品参数**

姓名：奥斯瓦尔德•科波特

别称：Penguin（通用），我有羽毛的朋友（限定），我的小鸟（限定），瞌睡虫（限定）

身高：168cm

肤色：苍白

发色：黑色

瞳色：湖水绿

制造商：GOTHAM CO.,LTD.

编号：GVM18022P

在您收到本产品后，请第一时间确认产品内容物清单，具体如下：

奥斯瓦尔德•科波特本体（裸）*1

三件套西装及配饰*3

发蜡*1

舒适睡袍*1

企鹅头手杖*1、

长柄黑色雨伞*1

妈妈菜谱*1

阿卡姆出院证明（无框）*1

请您对照上述清单，如有缺失或运输损毁，请与购买时的商店或最近的售后服务中心联系，我们将尽快为您更换。

******************

**适用范围**

奥斯瓦尔德•科波特是我司生产的一款智能高效、操作简便、整洁美观的产品，其具有广泛的用途。日常生活中您可以使用英文对他发出语音命令，您可以要求您的奥斯瓦尔德为您整理家务，收拾厨房，您也可以与您的奥斯瓦尔德一同出席晚宴，参与政治性聚会，甚至出入夜店，参与黑道交易等也不在话下。使用得当，您的奥斯瓦尔德将为您的生活增添许多乐趣，成为良好的伴侣！

**※注意！** 本产品一切功能都与亲密度紧密相关，您与本产品的日常互动交流都会影响到亲密度指数，帮助本产品完成故事线副本可以大幅提升亲密度。随着亲密度变化，内置软件会不断升级，从而触发不同的故事线，请务必先仔细阅读随产品附赠的《奥斯瓦尔德•科波特主要故事线及触发条件》，并时刻观察您的奥斯瓦尔德处于哪个阶段，以便正确发出指令并得到您期望的回复。更多功能期待您在使用中慢慢探索。

******************

**如何启动**

您的奥斯瓦尔德•科波特在出厂时被设定为休眠状态，请确保在开机之前 **为他穿好衣服，这一点非常重要！** 否则苏醒之后您的奥斯瓦尔德将因为羞耻而降低与您的初始亲密度。

在您为您的奥斯瓦尔德穿戴整齐之后，请找到他耳后的启动按钮（一小块突起）并按下，等待15秒左右，您的奥斯瓦尔德将开机并完成初始程序设置。您可以欣赏您的奥斯瓦尔德从休眠中醒来的过程，这将使您心情愉悦。

如果您的奥斯瓦尔德并未正常启动，请尝试长按开机按钮重启，如果仍旧失败，请联系我们的售后服务中心，我们将免费为您更换新的产品。

如果您的奥斯瓦尔德睁开了眼睛，并伴有整理领带、袖口等动作，则证明开机程序已完成，您可以正常进行后续操作。但请勿过于急切地与您的奥斯瓦尔德进行肢体接触，初期请注意与他保持距离，否则可能引起他的不适甚至反感，从而降低与您的初始亲密度。

******************

**产品属性及日常维护**

-您的奥斯瓦尔德是极度敏感且缺乏安全感的，初期需要您给他足够的陪伴和关注，积极表达对他的肯定和赞美，这将有助于提升他的自信心和自我满足感，并增加对您的信任感和亲密度。

-您的奥斯瓦尔德是十分体面和讲究的，请务必确保除了附赠的衣物之外，为他提供的其他衣服和生活用品都是精致且有品位的，否则可能导致您的奥斯瓦尔德拒绝使用并产生不满，降低对您的亲密度。

-您的奥斯瓦尔德每天会花费一定的时间打理自己，包括泡澡、整理发型、搭配衣服和饰品等，请确保给他充足的时间，并且在不确定的情况下尽量不要提出建议，否则您可能收获一枚白眼，亲密度轻微下降。

-您的奥斯瓦尔德对食物十分挑剔，初期请务必按照附赠的妈妈菜谱为他制作食物，如菜炖牛肉、蜂蜜姜茶等可以显著提升亲密度。在了解他的喜好之后再尝试自制菜品是比较安全的做法。

-您的奥斯瓦尔德初始设置并不是瘸腿，如果某天他突然开始瘸着走路，并大量使用发蜡，则意味着他的内置软件版本已经自动升级到“成为哥谭之王”阶段，这时候您可以将附赠的手杖和伞交给他，但在这之前请务必确认您与您的奥斯瓦尔德的亲密度，如果亲密度过低，手杖和伞或许将成为攻击您的武器。

******************

**兼容性说明**

本厂出品的奥斯瓦尔德•科波特隶属于Villain系列，与我司其他产品有着良好的兼容性，出厂时设有亲密、友好、联盟、敌对四个主要兼容模式，以及一个隐藏兼容模式“情侣”。默认与我司大部分同系列产品、GCPD系列产品（吉姆戈登除外）都处于敌对模式，与小部分同系列产品默认为联盟模式。与同属villain系列的爱德华•尼格玛默认为友好模式，后续可解锁情侣模式。根据故事线的推进，以上模式随时可能发生变化。如果您同时拥有我司多款产品，或者您的邻居、朋友拥有我司其他产品，请务必仔细阅读随产品附赠的《奥斯瓦尔德•科波特主要故事线及触发条件》，以便正确判断他们的兼容性。

******************

**常见问题Q &A**

Q：为什么我喊他Penguin他会不开心？

A：初期请勿用此绰号称呼您的奥斯瓦尔德，会引起他的抵触心理，请尝试在升级至“成为哥谭之王”阶段之后再使用此称呼。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德突然开始在家弹唱妈妈的爱？

A：说明您的奥斯瓦尔德已与附近的爱德华•尼格玛有了初步接触，您可以邀请爱德华到您家一同弹唱。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德总是批评我做的菜“不如艾德做的好吃”，并要求我学习烤布丁？

A：说明您的奥斯瓦尔德已与附近的爱德华•尼格玛有了初步接触，您可以邀请爱德华到您家展现厨艺。

Q：我家门口的台阶上出现了许多纸折的企鹅是什么情况？

A：请观察您的邻居是否有购买同系列产品爱德华•尼格玛，这很可能是他对您的奥斯瓦尔德示爱的表现，如果数量太多引起您的困扰，请与您的邻居联系。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德突然情绪低落，并且不断念叨自己的帝国已经毁了，看起来好可怜！怎么办！

A：请为他购买一个爱德华•尼格玛。与爱德华同居一段时间将使您的奥斯瓦尔德情绪高涨、心情愉悦。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德出门回来粘了一身的羽毛，而且突然变乖？

A：请观察您的邻居是否有购买同系列产品布奇吉尔兹和塔比莎盖勒文，如有，则是您的奥斯瓦尔德触发了阿卡姆病院支线，升级为乖巧2.0版本，如果您不希望与此版本相处，请在我们的官方网站上下载阿卡姆修复补丁为其更新升级即可。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德最近经常夜不归宿，甚至长达几周不回家怎么办？

A：请不要慌张，请前往附近持有爱德华•尼格玛的拥有者家中寻找，可能是他们触发了“同居”事件，此现象为正常的互动模式，无须担心，过一段时间您的奥斯瓦尔德就会自己回来了。如果实在无法等待，请为他购买一个爱德华•尼格玛。

Q：我的奥斯瓦尔德突然开始梳整齐的背头，对着镜子开始练习演讲，并要求把他的阿卡姆出院证明裱起来，他是不是疯了？

A：您的奥斯瓦尔德运行良好，他的内置软件版本已经自动升级到“竞选市长”阶段，请给与鼓励和支持，例如每天佩戴“为科波特市长投票”徽章、在屋内显著位置悬挂竞选海报等，可以有效提高亲密度。如果您的奥斯瓦尔德私下塞给您装满钞票的信封，请务必收下并保存好，以便触发后续剧情。

Q：我家里出现了一个戴眼镜的陌生男子！！！！！

A：请不要慌张，也不要进行驱赶，请确认一下您的邻居是否有走失同系列产品爱德华•尼格玛，如果您的奥斯瓦尔德总是将他带回家中，使您无法忍受或者收到邻居的抗议，请您自行购买一个爱德华•尼格玛。

Q：我想让我的奥斯瓦尔德和爱德华在一起！

A：您可以选择解锁隐藏兼容模式“情侣”。解锁此模式，需额外购买恋爱扩展卡并安装插件。请确保在解锁此模式之前您已了解所有可能出现的风险（详见扩展卡说明），因为一旦建立恋爱关系，您的奥斯瓦尔德将不再属于您一个人，爱德华•尼格玛将成为他的首要关注对象。此兼容模式是牢不可破且不可逆的，如您确认接受任何可能的风险，并成功解锁，那么恭喜您获得我司产品的隐藏体验，并同时解锁限定版别称。您将在以后的生活中欣赏到哥谭夫夫的日常，您的家中每天都将充满甜美的氛围，欣赏他们的互动将为您的生活增添无穷的乐趣和幸福感。

最后，再次感谢您购买和使用本公司产品，祝愿您与您的奥斯瓦尔德•科波特度过美好的时光，有任何问题请随时拨打本公司的售后电话，祝您生活愉快！

-END-


End file.
